Innocent Hunters
by BrokenMirror97
Summary: It's been three years since the war has ended and the last of the Death Eaters is in jail. Why has the savior gone missing? Who will defend putting innocents in prison? Will be Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter. Will also be slash HPSS
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. I only partially own the twins as they are my own versions of Artemis' siblings, but I do not own the idea of him having twin siblings.

**WARNINGS: **There is slash, as well as MPREG. There will not really be any interactions, though between the slash couple, as will be noticed. This is going to be AF/MP and HP/SS. I hope you enjoy!

--

It was a sad day in the Wizarding World. Why? Because the savior, Harry Potter, left the community.

He left one note:

_**Once the Wizarding World stops arresting and condemning people to hell on Earth without a trial, I will PROBABLY come back. Clear the two men who mean the most to me and I will communicate with the Wizarding World again. -HP**_

There wasn't another word heard from the boy. The other two thirds of the Golden Trio hadn't been in contact. And it had been four months since the boy left. Harry's magic couldn't be tracked, either, because he hadn't been using magic. Confusing most of the people in charge of the search. Why wouldn't he be using magic?

So, the Ministry looked to find the two innocent men after failing to find him for two months. One was easy to find, but hard to try to clear, though most people said he was guilty. How do you clear a dead guy?

The second was hard to find. Looking through cases with the former Auror, Alastor Moody, talking with friends, former Head of House, and going through a few personal effects or prisoners Potter knew, no one found anything.

Finally, someone decided to randomly check the marriage and bonding documents. And what a find. There was a registered bonding, from Potter's sixth year five years ago, done by Albus Dumbledore, between Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

The Wizarding World was in uproar. How could their savior be bonded to a convicted Death Eater?

Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's, and the Malfoy's weren't surprised.

"With all of the tension between the two, who can be surprised that things went sexual?" Hermione was quoted saying.

"Considering that Granger and I are dating and we despised each other, why couldn't it be believed between my Uncle and Potter?" Draco Malfoy stated.

No matter which friend was asked, none of them were surprised.

But Ron had the gem piece of information. "When Snape was arrested, Harry was excited because he thought he could get Snape out of Azkaban during the trial and now looking back, it was probably so they wouldn't have to do everything in secret. And so Snape could get the recognition he deserved. When Snape was thrown into Azkaban with no trial five months ago, he was devastated. I had wondered why it hit him so hard...and then three weeks later, that note was found at the Ministry."

The Wizengamont met up and discussed what their plans would be. They decided they would give Black and Snape one lawyer to talk for them and bring Snape to the holding cells.

Scheduled for in only two weeks' time was the case that would change the way the Ministry would be put down in the history of the Wizarding World.


	2. Chapter I

Artemis Fowl was lounging out in the backyard, laptop unfolded in his lap, typing away. But, instead of the usual plotting or great psychological work, he was actually conversing with someone. A young man who went by the name of 'greeneyedbolt' was a refreshing change from the stuffy, frustrating people he usually conversed with.

Suddenly, there was a call from...unknown. Artemis blinked. "Hello?"

"Is this Artemis Fowl II?"

"Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" 'And how you are blocking who is calling me?' he thought.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Are you interested in working as a lawyer? We need a neutral party for this is a high profile case and we need someone who is good at manipulating every angle."

Artemis blinked. "Is there something about me that screams 'lawyer'?"

"Well, you did reason with those...little people to keep your memory and listen to you in the end, did you not?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed. Now things were getting weird. "Where do you want to meet up to discuss your...proposition? I'm going to assume you can't tell me about this over the phone."

"Correct. Like your friends, we are hidden. We know of each other, but we don't meet."

Artemis thought things over. He was sure this was going to be a trap. But, he couldn't resist the possibility of a challenge. "Would you and your...associates like to come over to Fowl Manor to meet, or meet somewhere else? At the manor, we wouldn't need to deal with security."

There was a pause and some murmuring from the other end of the line. "That would be fine. Can we meet Saturday?"

"As in, two days from now?"

"Yes. We have a short deadline."

"That's fine. 1:00 PM Dublin time. Please don't be late." And Artemis hung up.

Sighing, Artemis looked at the screen. Greeneyedbolt had left a question mark since Artemis hadn't answered yet.

hiddengenius: Sorry. Someone named Hermione Granger just called.

greeneyedbolt: -pause- Did you just say Hermione Granger? Is it for a case?

hiddengenius: ...I will take it you know a little about this case.

greeneyedbolt: -snickers- You could say I know a little. Didn't think they would work this fast...

hiddengenius: -sighs- What do you know?

greeneyedbolt: I know many things. What do you want to know?

hiddengenius: What would you happen to know about Ms. Granger and her case? And the hidden...information she couldn't tell me over the phone?

greeneyedbolt: When are you meeting her?

hiddengenius: When are you going to answer my question?

greeneyedbolt: -snorts- If you don't figure out when you meet 'Mi, you might want to get a new job, or a new screen name, Mr. Fowl.

hiddengenius: What?!

greeneyedbolt: Send me a message after you meet with them. I have something that will help you if you take the case. I promise the other four people with her won't do anything to you. Bye!

-greeneyedbolt has now logged off-

S C E N E B R E A K

It wasn't often Artemis felt confused. The last person to even partially outsmart him was Minerva, and even then he eventually came out on top. As of now, he didn't have to worry about Minerva since they were friends.

His six year old brother and sister, Diana and Daniel, sometimes confused him with their childish antics he was sure he never pulled off as a kid.

But, his new 'friend' he made about four months ago intrigued him. Who was he and what did he know?

Artemis took out his cell phone. He wanted to make a call to his fairy friend, Holly Short.

S C E N E B R E A K

Holly Short was a somewhat busy fairy. Actually, things had slowed down considerably since the demons came back to this dimension. So, when her phone rang and she saw it show Artemis was calling, she was intrigued.

"Hello, Arty. What's up? Anymore disastrous plots dealing with us fairy folk? More saving the world?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, if there are any plots, I'm not aware of them. No, I have a question to ask since everyone down there is all knowing about the surface dwellers."

"Shoot."

"Are there any other races out in the world that remain hidden from the general populace?"

Holly was silent for a moment, surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I was contacted by a woman who wanted me to act as a lawyer for a high profile case. And, they knew about you guys down there. And knew about my escaping the mind wipe..."

"Wait. Stop. Repeat that."

"They knew about my evading the mind wipe eight years ago."

Holly was frozen. "This...could be a problem. They shouldn't know that much about our activities underground. We have a leak somewhere. I'll have to tell Foaly and the Council..."

Artemis was puzzled. "Why shouldn't they? Besides the obvious being a surface dweller?"

"There are two different types of magic wielders We both have our limits. The fairies can't transform objects or cause extreme changes with our magic. That's why we are constantly upgrading our technology. The others are able to destroy much easier then we can. The others also can't heal well and most have to channel their magic through staffs, though I hear nowadays they use wands. This is where the Mud People get their idea of witches and wizards."

"Hm...why do you stay separate?" Before Holly could answer, Artemis answered for himself. "Ah, they must have done something against all of you."

"Yes. As you know from stealing The Book, we fair folk do not reproduce as often as other races. The other magic people reproduce more like Mud People because they are closely related to them. Some Mud People are born with magic and are called 'Muggleborns.'

"At one point, both magics and people who didn't have magic lived together in peace. Until Morgana la Fey noticed the major differences between the two of us were. She ambushed a small group of fairies and bound the elves to wizards and witches who were with her to be slaves.

"The council made an alliance to free the elves and help the withes and wizards defeat her but when we defeated la Fey, the Minister decided they liked the elves' work and refused to release them and their magics so we have refused to have anything to do with them ever since."

Artemis was startled. "Well, that's a lot to take in." He felt even more guilt about what happened nearly ten years ago, but ignored it. There was nothing he could do now. "Now, don' try to tell me that you haven't been keeping track of these witches and wizards for the past centuries."

Holly smugly smirked, showing she had spent too much time with the genius. "Of course. Now, you are to be a lawyer? This must be from the last war. I'll call Foaly and have him tell you. I'm not caught up on current events there. I'm still trying to regain what was lost from before we came back four years ago. I've been cleaning up stuff from around the time Julius was still around, even though it has been years. Stool didn't help and everyone was trying to rush around preparing for our landing to do anything."

"Good luck with that. Say 'hello' to Mulch for me."


	3. Chapter II

**Sorry. I feel so bad. I thought that I had given you guys at least the first chapter. I didn't realize I just gave everyone the prologue. I feel really guilty now. So, enjoy the double update! And, Run Away Love has also been updated.**

Two days later, Artemis, Butler, and Juliet were waiting for their guests to arrive. Artemis was still surprised about what Foaly told him. Artemis snickered when thinking on the actions of Harry Potter-Snape. Never using the savior card until right at the moment it was needed most and when he played it, the whole world bowed at his feet.

'It's a good thing I didn't have that power at twelve years old or else the Fair Folk would be having some problems...he has to have a very big heart not to manipulate a chance like that,' he thought.

At 12:45 PM, there was a knock on the sitting room door. "Artemis, there's a group of people at the gate. Should I let them in?" Butler asked.

"How many are there?" Artemis asked, curious.

"Five. Two females and three males. Three around your age, one in her seventies at least, and one male who looks like he has been through a meat grinder then sowed back together."

"How did he...nevermind. I'll go get the door. You open the gate." Artemis stood and went to the front door.

Opening the door, Artemis and Butler (who followed, of course) came face to face with a woman with tight, chesnut colored curls and honey eyes, an older, strict looking woman with a bun on her head, a man with silver-blonde hair with mercury colored eyes, a red headed man, and a man who...fit Butler's first description perfectly without the added effect of a crazy eyeball.

"Hello. Please, come in. We'll go to the sitting room."

The group looked on in awe (except the blonde gentlemen) at the fine paintings and grand staircase they passed on their way to said sitting room. Once everyone was in, sat down, and comfortable, Artemis got down to business.

"All right, Ms Granger. You called me to act as lawyer. Why?"

Everyone paused. How were they going to explain everything to a muggle, even one who knew a little about magic already?

T I M E P A S S E S (If you don't know what happened in Harry Potter, why are you reading this in the first place?)

After everything was explained about Voldemort, Harry Potter-Snape, and the ultimatum given leading to the case and information needed for a background on the two men, Artemis just stared. Juliet was incredulous. Butler just sat there, stone-faced, though you could detect some disbelief at the situation these people found themselves in.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? How can you have a truth serum and not use if for a case? There would be no need for a case!" Artemus burst out.

Hermione sighed. "I don't get it either. I wasn't raised in the Wizarding World."

"People who had crimes they wanted to hide got high into power and convinced people it was immoral to use. Also, the people doing the questioning tended to 'accidentally' go off topic and ruined the person's life with their family members, friends, and reputation," Draco answered.

Ron looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I really need to answer that? Did you happen to forget who my father was?"

Ron looked sheepish. Artemis sighed. "Can you at least request this...Veritaserum to be used on your own witnesses in a case?"

All the wizarding folk looked at Moody. "Yes, it can be requested. But they frown upon it...for being immoral, though they can't do anything about the truth being told," he said, shrugging.

"Would all of you submit to questioning in a courtroom setting under Veritaserum?" Butler asked, curious.

There was shuffling. "I would be hesitant, but I would do it," Draco answered.

Moody shrugged. "I've been telling the government to use it for years. I would have no problems."

There were nods from the other three, though Ron looked hesitant.

Artemis sighed. "Now that that is out of the way, can somebody tell me how we are going to do this case without Mr Potter-Snape since he is a main witness for both men?" he asked.

"Actually, there is a little known fact. Harry is a unique combination of empathic and a Seer," McGonagall informed those gathered.

"WAIT! Why didn't Harry we know?!" Ron burst out, angry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald. Look at what we thought of Divination. Not to mention, could you have been able to honestly say you weren't jealous?" Ron didn't answer.

"Can you describe Mr Potter-Snape for me?" Artemis asked.

"Well, he's short...say, 5'6''. He weighs about one hundred fifteen pounds soaking wet..." Hermione stated.

"So, small. Unhealthy skinny or healthy skinny?"

"Healthy skinny...sort of. He wasn't...allowed food when he was younger. It was taken from him as punishment," Ron answered.

McGonagall was astonished. "What?!"

Ron, Moody, Hermione, and Draco just looked at her. "You didn't know?" Ron asked in surprise.

McGonagall just shook her head. "We'll talk about this later. So, Harry. He usually is very pale of has a light tan. He has black hair, recently down to his shoulders in waves. When short, it's very messy. He did something to his eyes so he no longer wears glasses. Showing off his beautiful green eyes. And, there's a lightning bolt scar on his left side of his forehead," Hermione finished.

Artemis blinked a couple times, then snorted. "So, I'm looking for a boy who looks like a girl?" he said when he got odd looks for his snort.

"Correct," the five said.

"Alright, I'll take you case."

There wasn't much left to say after that. Mainly discussion about strategy, who to talk to, and some of the evidence at the previous trials. At about 4:30, the witches and wizards left, leaving Artemis snickering by the entrance, mismatched eyes shining with mirth.

"Sneaky little devil, isn't he?" Artemis said.

"Who?" Juliet asked.

"Mr Potter-Snape. Or should I say, 'greeneyedbolt.'"

"The person who you've been talking to?" Butler asked, though the question was more of a statement.

"Bingo. Now, to find his location and talk to him myself."

And Artemis walked off, going to his computer to talk, aka, track, Harry Potter-Snape.


	4. Chapter III

Three hours later, 'greeneyedbolt' finally signed in.

hiddengenius: Hello, Mr Potter-Snape.

Greeneyedbolt: -snickers- Hey. May I assume that you've talked to Hermione and a few others.

Hiddengenius: Yes, that would be an accurate assumption.

Greeneyedbolt: So, what have they told you?

Hiddengenius: A lot, Mr Boy-Who-Lived. Though, they haven't been able to tell me about how Voldemort was defeated, nor could they give a satisfactory tell me why you left four months ago.

Greeneyedbolt: -sighs- Voldemort's defeat is classified information that only I can tell anyone since the Ministry, Order, and remaining Death Eaters were forced to take an Oath, which bound their magic to keeping the secret. Only I can tell. As to why I left...well...that's complicated and explains why I left four months ago when Sev was arrested five.

Hiddengenius: Can we have a meeting somewhere?

Greeneyedbolt: I can come to your manor. Also, can you contact your...Short friend? I want to talk to her and introduce her to a friend of mine.

Hiddengenius: No promises on my friend, but by all means, bring yours.

Greeneyedbolt: Fine. An hour?

Hiddengenius: Two. It will be nice to meet you face to face.

Greeneyedbolt: Until then.

-greeneyedbolt has signed off-

Artemis quickly called up Holly.

"Artemis, we have talk too much in the past couple days...what's wrong now?"

"Well, it's not that something is wrong, per say..." Artemis trailed off. "What do you know about a Mr Potter-Snape?"

"His school years, mainly. Foaly is still trying to get everything about him, but it's tricky. He's more secretive then you were, and there are no computer files to hack into," Holly answered.

"But, you must know something about his character from his school years?"

Holly sighed. "He's probably one of the only other magic users we would consider talking to. He freed one house-elf many years ago that had been abused. When Voldemort was beaten three years ago, he started poking around old magic theory books and probably came across the origins of house-elves. That's pretty much where all information ends on Harry Potter...wait, did you say Snape?"

"Yeah, his friends were shocked to find out that Harry had bonded to his Potions Professor who apparently took part in a mutual hatred. Would you like to meet Harry and one of his friends?" Artemis asked.

"When are you meeting him?"

"In about an hour and thirty minutes. Oh, and can you tell me anything more about Severus Snape?"

"Other then what his Godson and those who were on his side have told you? No. Harry Potter-Snape would be the only one besides Severus Snape who would be able to tell us anything more. And, I will come. It will be interesting. Talking with people who can See is always interesting."

"I'll expect you within the hour? Should I invite Minerva?"

"That would be a fun meeting. Five stubborn people if what Foaly's found is true, six depending on who Harry brings."

"It shall, though I don't think it's a Wizard friend. I think they're honest when they say they haven't seen him. See you in a while." And Artemis hung up to quickly call Minerva. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Arty. What interesting puzzle do you have today?" she asked.

Artemis sighed. No matter how many times he asked, she insisted on that nickname. "What would you say if I told you witches and wizards were real?"

"I would say 'Where's your proof?"

"Get here for eight o'clock and I'll give you proof."

Minerva considered for a moment. "All right, count me in. There's bound to be something interesting to show or you wouldn't have said anything. I just happen to be in Ireland at the moment and was considering stopping to say 'hello' to all of you. I'll be there around quarter of seven."

Artemis blinked in surprise as the phone connection cut off. "Why is she so close now?" Looking at the clock, he sighed before getting out his walkie-talkie. "Butler, Juliet. We need to prepare four rooms for guests. I have a feeling this will be a long night. I'm going to go help Diana and Daniel with their homework, then Minerva will probably join us for supper. The twins should be reading and getting ready for bed by the time Holly gets here. Juliet, will you watch a movie with the twins? Just until they fall asleep?"

"Sure. Just tell me what happens during the meeting. This Harry Potter-Snape is a toss up between impressive and not. After all, who knows what he did to defeat that Voldemort. It could have been anything. He could have just posioned the guy."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Juliet. Or do you forget, the fairies have technology and guts that surpass most people above ground and most are two feet shorter then me or Artemis. Not to mention, Artemis caused many missions to fail led by masterminds before he was fifteen?" Butler said over the walkie talkies.

Artemis smirked, on his way to his brother and sister's room. "Don't forget foiling another child genius and rescuing a family of fairies."

"Ah, yes. Can't forget them," Butler said, rolling his eyes.

Smirking, Artemis continued on his path. Some people would be wondering why Artemis was taking care of his siblings and where Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior were. Three years ago after returning the demons back to the present dimension, some rogue demons, goblins, and other fairies kidnapped the other Fowl's leaving Artemis behind. When Artemis, Holly, Butler, and Juliet finally found the four, the rogues tried to kill all of their hostages, but Angeline and Artemis I had jumped in front of Diana and Daniel to protect them. Their sacrifice was just enough of a delay to prevent the twins from dying as well. The will of the Fowl's found custody going to Artemis, who was really only eighteen at the time, but legally twenty one.

Now, over a year later, things had calmed down drastically with Juliet watching the twins most of the time having retired from her wrestling career.

As Artemis walked into the room, he saw two little children with their heads bent over a computer screen, talking with someone. Clearing his throat, Artemis was rewarded with two nearly identical dark heads with wide, blue eyes popping up.

"Arty!" they cried, running over and latching onto their brother's legs.

"Hello. Who are you talking to?"

Both kids pointed to the screen. "He told us to call him Evan. He's really nice," Diana answered, being the more outspoken of the twins.

Looking at the screen, Artemis saw Evan's face. There was a young man with a pretty face, black hair, green eyes, and...a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?" Artemis asked, surprised.

"His name's not Harry, it's Evan," Daniel stated indignantly.

Harry, or 'Evan,' winked. "Well, Di, Dan, looks like it's time to go. Good luck on your tests. Artemis, I'll see you in...an hour and a half. I'll enjoy meeting Minerva." And his face disappeared leaving Artemis to blink at a blank screen.

Both kids looked up to a shocked Artemis. "You know Evan, too?"

"Not well. Behave, and you can meet him soon. How long have you been talking to him?"

"For a while, since...last year," Diana said, quietly. Both twins had returned to normal since the events from last year, but both kept from bringing it up often.

"So he's the...counselor you two were talking to," Artemis mused, pulling the two towards the front door as they just heard the doorbell ring, taking the long way to the dining room.

"He told us it was all right to feel bad and be sad, but it wasn't all right to stop living out lives and that we should do out best to live for them. And to never give up," Daniel said quietly.

"He's absolutely right. Mom and dad would want us to continue to do our best, but no forget them. Did you know Harry...or Evan...lost both his parents when he was a baby?" Artemis asked.

Diana and Daniel looked at him with their mouths dropped. "No. Who did he live with?" they asked.

Artemis winked, though he didn't feel like it when thinking of Harry's relatives. "Why don't you ask him when you see him tomorrow."

"Okay!" they chirped, running towards the dining room.

Artemis chuckled and went to the door. Tapping a few buttons on the computer next to the door, he found himself seeing Minerva on the front step. Clicking another button, the door opened.

"Good evening, Minerva."

"Good evening, Artemis. You're looking well. How are Di and Dan?"

"I think they're almost back to the way they were a year ago. Until the next earth-shattering event happens, I don't think they'll be changing much outside the normal developments children go through."

"That's good."

"Would you be interested in dinner?" Artemis asked while offering his arm.

"Yes, thank you."

And the Fowl's, Butler's, and Minerva sat to contemplate their meeting with Harry "Evan" Potter-Snape.


	5. Chapter IV

**Alright, I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. The past 9 months have been crazy what with moving from college to living with my dad for the first time in over 8 years, three visits from my brother with whom I had to be social with, my dad having two nasty breakups with his girlfriend resulting in the last one being a permanent breakage, classes, homework, trips to places lacking internet (and in my mom's case, lacking proper electricity), and the notorious job hunt everyone else is having problems with (unless you already had a job before the economy sunk in which case, feel lucky).**

**This doesn't seem like much, but there are three major problems I faced with my writing these past 9 months and the first one is a block for writing: my muse left me. I had no idea where I was going in either story. That's all sorted out now and shouldn't happen again for a while. The other problems are a lot more serious.  
Back in the beginning of May, my dad and I had to take our dog, Alex, who we have had for over 12 years, to the emergency vets. The next day we found that her heart murmur had gotten worse and had broken part of the wall of her heart and that they could extend her life for another 2-3 months, but that she wouldn't act the same. She would not be active. So we came to the hard decision to have her put down. My dad, his ex-girlfriends oldest daughter who lives with us, and I were there as they did it.  
The really rough bump(read crater) in this road we call life that my dad and I hit was my grandfather who, to our knowledge, was perfectly healthy except for high cholesterol, passed away due to a massive heart attack. It was completely unexpected as we have all been expecting one of my great grandparents to pass on or my grandmother but the one who was the most active was the first to go.**

**So, that's what's been going on in my life. What really makes me feel bad with this late update is I've been sitting on this chapter probably since New Year's at the latest, maybe even before then. Sorry. Things should be smoother and I have two more chapters written with some stuff for a far distant chapter. I have also decided there will be a sequel and Innocent Hunters will probably not go past 25 chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy!**

Half an hour later Minerva was fully informed of the situation as Artemis knew it, the twins were watching a movie with Juliet, and the other two were waiting for Holly to come shortly before Harry and his friend were arriving.

At 7:35, Artemis' fairy communication rang. "Holly?"

"Artemis. I'm at the gate. Are you in the sitting room?"

"Yes. You are welcome to come in." And Artemis hung up.

"Some people might find your just hanging up rude," Butler commented absently.

"Well, I obviously don't do it with everyone. Only those I'm close to. Like Minerva, Holly, you, Juliet..." Artemis trailed off, trying to think of more friends.

"Do you realize you just named all of your friends," Holly said, coming in at the end of the conversation, "and that, besides Butler, we're all girls."

"That just occurred to me as well. Hello Holly," Artemis greeted. "Maybe Harry will stay a friend. I imagine the sneaky fellow will stay around for a while."

"Why would you think that?" Holly asked, puzzled.

"He's been talking with Di and Dan since last year. Something about his manner reminds me of someone..." Minerva commented.

"Chances are you met him somewhere and don't remember. Wizards can mind wipe as well and it's not as precise as ours. Hey, Artemis. What have those Wizarding Folk told you about the situation?" Holly asked.

"His school years as they know them, his home life as they knew it which, if that's how they allow their savior to be treated, the Wizarding World has issues..."

"His home life? Foaly could barely find anything. Only school records until he was ten which were above average by the way, then he completely disappears everywhere. No medical file, extra-curricular things, police reports, nothing," Holly stated.

"That would be because there was nothing. Harry would definitely qualify as an abuse case with emotional, mental, and physical abuse. As I was saying, they spoke of what they could about Voldemort's defeat and the cases, or lack there of, for Sirius Black and Severus Snape-Potter," Artemis finished.

Holly was thought for a moment before something occurred to her. "I wonder...Artemis, if Wizarding couples are like Fairy ones...if..." Holly trailed off, curious.

"If what?" Minerva and Butler asked as Artemis' eyes widened.

"If so, that would explain the timing...it would need to be two months for him to be sure..."

"Can you explain what you are talking about? Preferably now and not in two hours after talking around the situation," Minerva stated.

Artemis shook his heard to clear his thoughts. "What time is it?" he asked, ignoring the question and causing Minerva to huff in annoyance.

"7:55," Butler answered, knowing Artemis would let them know his thoughts when he sorted them out himself.

"I won't need to explain, you'll find out yourself...is that a new message?" Artemis asked himself out loud, looking at his computer. There was a new message window up.

greeneyedbolt: Would you mind if I popped right into your house? My friend is throwing a fit, claiming I shouldn't be walking much.

Artemis blinked. "Holly, what does he mean by 'popping right into the house'?"

"Apparation. It's a Wizarding form of travel. Very quick. Just beware of the popping sound that will be accompanying it."

hiddengenius: Pop on in. Thank you for the warning.

greeneyedbolt: I'd rather not take my chances against two trained people with guns.

Artemis was given no warning before hearing a loud 'pop'. Standing in the middle of the sitting were two figures. One was a creature around Holly's height with huge green eyes and bat-like ears. The other was shorter then Minerva (who was about 5'8'') with black hair, green eyes, a cast around his right arm and...a slight bulge at his stomach.

"Good evening," he greeted. "As you all probably can guess, I am Harry Potter-Snape or, as the non-magics know me, Evan Prince. This is Dobby. He is what is termed a 'house-elf'. May I guess at your names?" Receiving nods from everyone, he looked from face to face. "Commander Holly Short, Minerva Paradizo, Domovoi Butler, and Artemis Fowl the Second. And Juliet is with Di and Dan watching Treasure Planet, correct?"

"That would be correct. Do you know how this is all going to play out then?" Artemis asked, wondering about Harry's seer abilities.

Harry shook his head. "I only get feelings and sometimes dreams. Every so often I get a vision while I'm awake, but they are rare. And no prophecies. I am not a prophet. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Oh, go ahead. You may as well, Dobby. May I ask a question of a personal nature, Mr Potter-Snape?" Artemis asked, watching as Harry lowered himself into an armchair.

"Harry, please. And, go ahead. I imagine I'll be answering many questions," he answered with a smile and eyes twinkling.

"How far along are you?" Artemis and Holly asked.

"What?!" Minerva exclaimed. Butler's eyes widened slightly, the only sign of shock evident on his features.

Harry's smile widened and he looked at Minerva. "Neither explained? Though, I imagine with everything happening happening so fast, it probably just came to mind. Magic allows soulmates of the same gender to reproduce naturally. And I'm six months along."

Minerva was slightly in shock, but Holly gave an uncharacteristic squeal. "Girl or boy?"

"Girl. Which, as someone probably guessed, explains my timing. If the Ministry found out before the trial, I would have been thrown in with Sev without a trial since only those of like base character can be soulmates," Harry said, his smile turning grim. "Then my child would have been killed, aborted, or taken from me at birth. I refused to allow the thought of a child of mine not being raised by me. With my pregnancy, it would have shown that I had found my soulmate and bonded with them. The Ministry would then start to keep tabs on me while searching the records since the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' can not keep anything to himself. They still found out about the bonding, but they can't find me."

"And is Dobby...bound to serve you?" Holly asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she wanted the answer.

Harry sighed. "As Hermione probably mentioned, I've been investigating magical theory and ancient magics which is how I found out about your people. Imagine my surprise when I found the origins of the Wizarding World's house-elves. Investigating the spell, I found out that a house-elf not bound to a wizard or witch would be stripped of their power and dies within at least fifteen years, depending on the strength of the elf."

"So, he is bound to you," Minerva answered.

Harry sighed. "Yes. But, I freed him from the abusive household he had been in previously and most days, he orders me around."

Dobby chose that time to speak up. "And it's time for Master Potter-Snape to have snack," and snapped his fingers, causing a tray of fruits and vegetables to pop in front of Harry. "Must keep up strength for both Master and Mistress Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes and took the carrots from the plate. "Hogwarts prospers as a wonderful school because all free house-elves go there to bind with the school. She takes care of all of her children."

"She? You speak as if she's sentient," Butler commented.

"She is. A bodyguard and intruder's nightmare. She likes to fool students and staff alike by shifting things around."

"We are getting off topic. Now, we know why you left when you did. How long do we have before the case begins?" Artemis asked.

"I would prefer the trials to end within two months as that would place me at eight months. My friends neglected to tell you but considering that today is June 13 (2003), we have twelve days before the trials begin on the 25th," Harry informed.

"So, we have to prove the innocence of a dead man, your soulmate, and do all of the investigating in less then two weeks?!" Minerva exclaimed.

Artemis looked at her, eyebrow raised. "We?"

Minerva turned a glare on him. "Yes, we. Did you think I would just leave you after hearing all of this? If you did, you're even more foolish than I thought, even though you are a genius."

Harry and Holly snickered at the look on Artemis' face. "Well, to make things easier, I have done some work on both cases. Since I am the one most affected by both men, only I could call a case since the Wizarding World is weird like that. So I started to compile lists of witnesses, facts, questions, and put my own memories into a pensieve," Harry explained. "I was going to bring it to a lawyer, but then discovered my pregnancy."

"Pensieve?" the other four asked.

"It stores memories. Would have made you escaping the mind-wipe a lot easier, no?"

Artemis put on an innocent look while Holly glared at him. "Mind-wipe? That's the second time that's been mentioned. Am I missing something here?" Minerva asked.

"I'll explain later, Minerva," Butler answered.

Harry looked at Holly. "Is your friend Foaly watching this?"

"No. He's too busy calming his irate cousin, Bane. Seems that a lot of centaurs respect you, but Bane hates you and he's been pitching a fit since your ultimatum," Holly answered.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "He'll never let go of the one time Firenze allowed me to ride on his back. Conveniently forgetting that I rescued many centaurs when they refused to join Voldemort."

"Mmm...and some of the centaurs label Foaly as an outcast because he lives underground and not above with the stars."

"I can't imagine Foaly enjoying living in the great outdoors...pitching a tent and sitting around a campfire," Artemis commented. "No technology."

"And no tent," Holly corrected.

"So, who do you have for witnesses?" Butler asked, getting them back on track.

"I decided there shouldn't be character witnesses. Most people who knew Padfoot would have their opinions tainted by his false imprisonment."

"And I assume, from what your friends said, that Severus was not the nicest person," Butler responded.

"No, he's not. Life was too hard on him, shoving the fates of many onto his shoulders," Harry answered sadly. "But, he's very honorable and very dependable."

"And lovable, I would assume," Artemis concluded, looking at Harry's abdomen pointedly.

Harry blushed. "Yes, he is that. He had to keep most of his emotions under lock and key for many years. After all, the life of a spy is very lonely and the person can't have any weaknesses to exploit."

"I understand," Butler answered, the others nodding.

"What else had you decided?" Artemis asked. "And, do I need to actually do anything?"

"You need to do the questioning no matter the curveballs. Don't allow any of the Wizengamont to question the witnesses as they have a biased way of looking at everything. The Wizarding World is quick to convict and condemn, but they make it hard to prove, or even get the chance to prove, innocence. You also need to question and prepare the witnesses to be on the stand.

"I had decided which witnesses would be best for the cases. The five people you've met, Hagrid, who you heard about from the stories of my school years, our previous incompetent Minister who somehow survived the war, Poppy Pomfrey, the school healer, and a couple others would be ideal. Oh, and Remus Lupin. Bring him back with you when you see him so he can see me. Otherwise, he's going to be too far into depression to be of any help. That happens when a werewolf loses it's mate or it's cub."

"And Severus?" Artemis asked.

"Of course. When you talk to him, tell him 'Emerald' picked you to help and to tell the truth about third and sixth year. Also, tell him I love him."

"Before I get to asking about third and sixth year, will you be taking the stand?" Artemis asked.

Harry paused, thinking. After a moment, he sighed and nodded. "I will have no choice. You will demand the use of Veritaserum on Sev and Draco but Quirion Parkinson will declare both immune after their testimonies because Sev is a Potions Master and Draco is one test away from his Mastery. The morons in charge believe that some test to become a Master allows for the immunity of venoms and while that's true, only Basilisk venom allows for an immunity. The only people who experiment with Basilisk parts are those who develop dark potions. So the only other person besides myself who could get him off is Albus and he's dead."

"Now, explain about third and sixth year. Short version for now."

"He refused to listen to Remus and Sirius third year, thinking about what he could get for turning Siri in. Sixth year there were a lot of hidden actions and things that he would rather not share," Harry explained quickly.

"Ok, now explain how Hermione phoned me, but you picked me."

Harry snorted. "I 'accidentally' left a copy of my notes about you and some of your 'highlight' adventures. I also left descriptions of your character that came from Di and Dan. And, I left you phone number, which I saw Hermione dialing anyway. Fate wanted us to meet."

"Did you talk to Di and Dan only for your plan?" Artemis accused, a tad defensive.

"No. I had been working at the Elementary School last year around the time the problems started. When the event happened, my empathy went out of control because of the amount of sorrow I felt. I started talking to them, getting them to try and open themselves up again instead of blocking everything around them. It was starting to work very well when you decided to bring them back home to have tutors. So I gave them my name on instant messenger and gave them instructions on how to use a webcam. We've kept the talking sessions since, and they've helped me deal with the past few months without Sev."

Reassured, Artemis continued, "All right. Any tips on strategy?"

"Minerva should question Hermione. She's a bookworm who needs another female able to keep up an intellectual conversation. She will probably be questioning the other three Malfoy's since 'Mi lives with them."

"See Artemis? You do need her," Holly said smugly.

"Why didn't she say that?" Artemis asked. Harry smiled and gestured to Artemis' left shoulder. Looking at the shoulder, he realized there had been a weight on his shoulder for a while and saw Minerva's sleeping face, blonde curls falling in her face.

"I think it's late enough. We should retire to other rooms to sleep for the night and talk more in the morning," Butler commented dryly, amused at Artemis' uncomfortable face.

No sooner had he said that, Dobby popped up from where he had been organizing Harry's study. "Master Harry Potter-Snape! Yous should be sleeping. It's eleven o'clock!" he scolded, moving towards Harry to pop him away, glaring at the others in the room for keeping his master awake when he needed all the sleep he could get.

Before they left, Artemis stopped him. "Wait. I have rooms prepared here if you would like to stay the night. It's not a problem and there's plenty of room."

Harry smiled and nodded at Dobby. "Dobby, can you please get the things I'll need?" Dobby nodded, popped away, and thirty seconds later, two medium sized bags popped up.

Harry sighed. "He never gives me an opportunity to say 'thank you' anymore...thank you, Artemis, for allowing me to stay the night."

"Not a problem. Holly, you may stay as well. I promise a more comfortable room then last time."

Holly snorted. "Wouldn't take much."

Artemis nudged Minerva. She just mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer. "Butler, a little help?"

Butler looked at Holly with an uncommon mischievous glint in his eyes. He walked over and, grabbing both young adults, brought them bother Artemis' rooms and shut the door before Artemis recovered from shock.

Returning to the sitting room Butler found both Harry and Holly laughing. "If you follow me, I can lead you to your rooms," he said, gesturing towards the door like nothing had happened.

Harry and Holly stood and followed Butler. Between two large doors he stopped and gestured to the right. "This is Harry's room and to my left is Holly's. Your rooms are connected by a bathroom. In front of Harry's room is the door to the twins' room and Holly's is across from the playroom. Artemis' room is the door two down from Holly's and mine is next to Harry's. Good night. If you have problems, see me."

"Good night," Holly and Harry replied and left for their rooms for a good night's rest.


End file.
